


Неправильный Малфой

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Как не надо договариваться о свиданиях.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Неправильный Малфой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [У министерских лифтов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470268) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020). 



Когда Скорпиусу было пять, он впервые узнал о том, кто такой Гарри Поттер. Историю Мальчика-Который-Выжил ему рассказала мама, когда время сказок прошло, и они сменились рассказами об известных волшебниках. Примерно тогда же Скорпиус украл у отца свой первый «Ежедневный пророк», на обложке которого — по случайному стечению обстоятельств — оказалась фотография уже главного аврора Поттера, который как раз занял свою должность, побив очередной рекорд и став самым молодым в истории главой ведомства.

Именно в тот день Скорпиус решил, что обязательно станет аврором, чем сначала смешил, а в последующие тринадцать лет раздражал всю свою семью. Но ни угрозы дедушки, ни насмешки отца, ни то, что его называли «неправильным Малфоем» не изменили его мнения и, вернувшись из Хогвартса, он уже на следующий день отправился подавать документы в Академию.

С тех пор прошло шесть лет, Скорпиус был настоящим аврором уже три года и за это время даже успел поучаствовать в нескольких операциях под контролем самого Главного, чем мало кто мог похвастаться в его возрасте.

Но Скорпиус не это считал величайшим достижением в жизни, гораздо важнее для него было то, что он сумел построить надежные отношения с любимым человеком, пусть они и не могли особо их афишировать. Впрочем, это не мешало им временами обсуждать домашние дела в коридорах Министерства, предварительно наложив заклинание, отвлекающее внимание.

— Мистер Малфой, — раздался громкий оклик, когда Скорпиус пробирался через толпу, почему-то заполнившую Атриум в середине дня. Он только что вернулся с вызова и мечтал только об одном — снять грязную, местами порванную мантию и наконец принять душ.

— Мистер Поттер, — кивнул Скорпиус и чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы начальнику было удобнее его догнать.

— Где напарник? — осмотрев Скорпиуса цепким взглядом, строго спросил Поттер, а потом все же наложил отвлекающее заклинание и уточнил уже совсем другим тоном: — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — устало кивнул Скорпиус. — Уотсон опять забыл поставить щиты и нарвался на банальный Ступефай. Когда ты перестанешь ставить мне в напарники полных придурков?

— Тебя послушать — так все вокруг придурки, — немного нервно рассмеялся Гарри. Скорпиус видел, что он не успокоился.

— Нет, только те, кого ты ставишь мне в напарники, — парировал Скорпиус из вредности, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Гарри прав.

— Договоришься мне тут — посажу принимать заявления от старушек, потерявших низзлов, — шутливо пригрозил Гарри. Скорпиус кожей чувствовал его взгляд, не надо было быть легилиментом, чтобы понять: единственное, чего сейчас хотел Гарри, это обнять Скорпиуса, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

— И тогда совсем некому будет работать, — оставил за собой последнее слово Скорпиус и сменил тему: — Вечером наобнимаешься.

Они подошли к лифтам как раз вовремя, чтобы войти в пустую кабину. И когда двери начали закрываться, они все еще были наедине.

— Кстати, насчет вечера, — хитро улыбнулся Гарри. — Есть у меня один план...

В этот момент решетку придержали рукой, и в кабину протиснулся Драко Малфой собственной персоной.

— Поттер, сын, — кивнул он и встал перед ними.

— Папа, — поздоровался в ответ Скорпиус, но ему не терпелось узнать, что еще задумал Гарри, поэтому он обратился к нему: — На сколько назначена операция?

— Что? — не понял в первый момент Гарри, но потом все же ответил: — А, на восемь вечера.

— Состав группы уже утвержден? — продолжал допытываться Скорпиус под внимательным взглядом отца.

— Да, много авроров не понадобится, — подмигнул в ответ Гарри.

— Место проведения? — искренне наслаждался игрой Скорпиус, пытаясь решить, как завуалированно спросить о форме одежды так, чтобы получить информативный ответ.

— И не надоел вам этот цирк? — прервал их Драко, лениво прислонившись к стенке лифта.

— Папа? — удивленно уточнил Скорпиус и даже сам не понял, наигранным или нет было его удивление.

— Мерлин, да про ваш роман знает уже пол-Министерства! Вон, Уизли ставки принимают на то, когда вы перестанете шифроваться! Тоже мне, авроры.

Вот теперь Скорпиус был уверен в том, что его удивление было неподдельным — ему все время казалось, что они ведут себя достаточно осмотрительно, и, судя по лицу Гарри, тот считал точно так же.

— И давно ты в курсе? — только и смог спросить Скорпиус, понимая, что Гарри сейчас явно не в состоянии поддерживать диалог.

— С тех пор, как твой благоверный, — Драко выделил голосом слово «благоверный», вкладывая в него весь свой скептицизм, — забыл уточнить, к какому именно Малфою лететь записке. К слову, это было два года назад, и с тех пор эта записка висит в рамочке в моем кабинете, и ты бы об этом знал, если бы чаще бывал дома, — под конец оседлал любимого конька Драко.

— Надеюсь, там не было ничего непристойного, — отмер Гарри.

— Всего лишь обещание завалить моего сына на твои простыни, — фыркнул Драко и добавил: — Надеюсь, они были шелковыми.

— Уровень шесть. Отдел магического транспорта, — объявил громкий неприятный голос, который дружно ненавидели все сотрудники Министерства.

— О, мой этаж, — обрадовался Драко и вышел из лифта.

И в этот же момент Скорпиус почувствовал, как его прижимают к стенке с явным намерением поцеловать.

— Поттер, то, что я знаю — не повод приставать к моему сыну в общественном месте, — процедил Драко, даже не развернувшись.

— Папа, когда заканчивается твоя ставка? — крикнул Скорпиус ему вслед, все-таки освободившись из рук Гарри.

— Завтра, — бросил Драко и ушел, заканчивая тем самым разговор, а Скорпиус просто согнулся от смеха — все-таки, наверное, он неправильный Малфой, в отличие от своего отца.


End file.
